Becoming Friends
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: Takes place during Season 5, Episode 2 of Family Matters. Laura begins to have different thoughts about Steve. What could they be? Find out in this one shot!


**Becoming Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I, the author of this fanfiction, do not, in any way, profit from this story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

Laura Lee Winslow's eyes were wide open as she remained lying in bed under the thick blue covers. Heavy, loud snoring that went on and off cut through her ears like a chainsaw. She sat up and turned to her right. She sighed as her lips formed into a pout soon after, looking at the sleeping man next to her. She crossed her arms.

_I thought I only couldn't sleep because I was excited about the cheerleading competition. But I forgot one other thing. I'm here sleeping nex to the pest. Steve Urkel._

"Mmm...give me that pickles and trout sandwich…oh thank you Laura, my sweet…" Steve murmured in his sleep, his arm reaching up into the air for a second before collapsing back down to his side. "

Laura rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord…now I KNOW I need some sleep!"

Fluffing her pillow for a few moments, she set it back down and plopped her head in it, a smile creeping across her face as her eyes began to grow heavy and allow her eyelids to rest.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Laura Winslow turned the lamp on that was located to her immediate left, and darted out of bed. The back of her silver button up shirt flew up off of her back as she ran to the source of the piercing scream that rang throughout her eardrums. They came from the only other person in the room with her.

Steve Urkel.

The intermittent screams continued as she pulled and tugged at the bed that had folded Steven Q. Urkel into a human sandwich. Gritting her teeth and yelling, Laura pushed at one end of the bed until it collapsed to the ground. Kicking it down, Laura looked at both the bed and Steve with a look of annoyance plastered on her face. Before she knew it, Steve had leaped out of the bed with his green blanket in hand. Dressed in Laura's white spare night gown, he walked away from the bed and stared at it in disbelief.

Steve bent over to touch the bed and stood back up, pointing at it. "This bed is possessed!"

Laura sighed and placed her hands on her hips, parts of her blue top and shorts peeking from under her long, flowing shirt. "Listen, I guess you're just gonna have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, no can do," Steve said, walking past Laura and the bed to the other side of the room. "I'm allergic to cheap shag. Ten minutes on this orange atrocity and I'll begin to choke to death!" He said as Laura took a few steps towards him.

She looked at Steve for a few seconds, then looked at the bed. "Well we wouldn't want that...It'll keep me awake!" She finished with sarcasm flowing through her voice.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Look, you've got this big bed. Why can't we just share?"

Laura placed her eyes back on Steve's. "Does shag carpet also make you crazy? Forget it Steve!"

"Well then, where am I gonna sleep?"

Laura sat down on the side of the bed, the blue bed comforter resting over her thigh and knees. "I don't know and frankly I'm tired of thinking about it, so why don't you just…grab a…blanket and go sleep in the bathtub!" She said, grabbing at the covers.

Steve stood before her, his worrisome look transforming into one that was built for begging. "But Laura, th-"

"GO!" Laura stared at Steve as she got under the covers, pulling them up to her neck.

His head hanging low, Steve walked away from Laura. He grabbed the pillow sitting on the fold up bed and placed it his left hand and grabbed his green blanket resting adjacent to the bed in his other hand. As he headed into the bathroom, he looked back at Laura who was sitting up and looking back at him. Finding nothing but a scowl on her face, Steve let out a silent sigh and went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the tub, his head hanging low.

'_Steve Urkel…how can you let Laura treat you like that? She's supposed to be nice to you after all the things you did for her.'_

'_**What?'**_ His head jerked up, his eyes behind his glasses popping wide open.

'_Think about it. You drove her here to Cincinnati, paid for the motel room, AND you allowed her to be totally rude to you the whole trip here without a single complaint! Are you just gonna let her run you like this? You have to TALK to her and tell her how you feel!'_

Steve shook his head, a few tears gathering under his eyes. _**'But…but I love her, with all of my heart.'**_ He said.

'_Trust me. Tell her how you feel. She'll listen.'_

'_**You're right.'**_

Dashing towards the bathroom door, he grabbed the door knob with a vice grip and swung the door open. Thunder cackled along with the bolt of lightning that flashed into the room, creating the very tense atmosphere that Steve wanted to make.

"NO!" He said, throwing his arm up as he stared down at a surprised Laura Winslow, who had reached her arm out to turn off the lamp sitting next to her on the night stand.

"I will NOT sleep in the bathtub!" He pointed at her, his eyebrows slanted into a frown. "YOU'RE gonna sleep in the bathtub!"

Laura sat up, her mouth and eyes wide open. "What?"

"I wasn't the one who overslept, Ms. Rip Van Winslow! I tried to help YOU!" He said, Laura getting out of bed to follow behind him.

"I know, but-"

Steve stopped in his tracks. "Don't interrupt me! Then I drove you here in my car! And were you pleasant company? No!" He said, his arms moving around to fit the mood of his words.

"Steve-"

"I'm not through! Then, you broke my car and it cost me every cent I've got to fix it and rent this delightful room at the Flea Bag Inn!"

"Steve, if-"

"Ahhhhh put a cork in it, missy!" He took a few more steps, turning around so that his back was to the window. "Look, I love you with all my heart! But just because you don't love me back doesn't give you the right to treat me like dirt! I'm a person and I have feelings! And I demand to be treated with respect and dignity!"

* * *

The booming thunder caused the heavy eyelids of Laura Winslow to rise from their resting position, the sound of rain bumping against the window. Her head swiveled from side to side, the darkness save for the dim moonlight coming through the window preventing her from seeing most her surroundings. Lifting her head, she saw a snoring Steve Urkel sleeping on his back with his hands across his chest. The lightning following the thunder allowed her to get a clear view for a few seconds before returning to darkness. A frown came across her face as she saw his body begin to shiver, his snoring stopping at that same moment.

_I can't believe I dreamed about what happened tonight. But…maybe Steve was right. I HAVE been treating him like dirt. More like MUD. _*Sigh* _I can't believe I'm doing this, but…I better make it up to him so I can sleep tonight._

Laura turned over to lay on her other side to face Steve, who was sleeping on top of the covers. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she began to shake it. "Steve. Steve! STEVE!" She said with each shake of his shoulder.

Steve yelled and sat up, looking around him. "Huh? Laura my pet, are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes! Steve I'm fine!" Laura said, turning to turn the lights on. She turned back to face Steve, a serious look on her face. "Look. I remember what you said last night and…I know you're cold as can be so I've decided that…you can sleep under the covers too."

Steve's eyes lit up, a smile on his face as he looked at Laura. "Really?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh thank you, thank you Laura!"

"BUT…you still better not cross that line." Laura said. She pointed at the imaginary line that divided the bed in half. Steve nodded his head, his lips still curled into a smile.

"Don't you worry! You won't even notice I'm in the bed with ya!"

Laura nodded. "Good. And I'm sorry about breaking your car."

"It's fine. All I have to do tomorrow is look under the hood, fix a few things and it'll be ready in a jiff!"

Laura nodded again with a smile. "Great. Thank you Steve. For helping me out."

"You're welcome Laura." Steve nodded back to her as he slipped his legs under the covers and rolled over so that his back was facing Laura. "Nighty night my pet!"

Laura soon did the same. "Good night Steve."

_I guess Aunt Rachel was right._

_We really ARE become friends._

She concluded, turning off the lights and covering herself with her blanket, drifting back off to dream land.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
